


Circles in my Mind

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, There is no real story here just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave is having a difficult time remembering that Ashley is not a little girl, so she sets out to show him how grown up she is.





	Circles in my Mind

He groaned in frustration and pleasure as her hands found their way under his shirt, her fingers skimming softly over his skin. Not for the first time, they were lying on her couch; he was on his back as she lay stretched over him. She was grinding her hips into his erection as he fondled her breast with one hand and her ass with the other. His tongue dueled with hers as he attempted to shut off his brain. This happened every time they made out: his baser instincts dueled with his conscious distracting him from the pleasures she was offering. He knew she was an adult able to make rational decisions but his mind kept picturing the little girl he had first met so many years ago. 

She pulled her mouth from his and began nibbling at his neck. “Stop thinking,” she ordered.

“I’m trying,” he groaned.

Her lips moved further south as she nimbly unbuttoned his shirt exposing the expanse of his chest to her every whim. “I’m not stopping tonight,” she told him.

He chuckled. “Just going to take what you want, are you?”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded. Her tongue teased his wrinkled nipple before she nipped with her lips and moved to the other one. “You keep playing with me Rossi, that’s not very nice.”

“You know what the problem is,” he groaned as she pressed a hand against his crotch.

“I know,” she whispered against his stomach. “And I’m telling you I’m not putting up with it anymore. I want you. I want you right now.”

Dave squeezed his eyes shut as she lowered his zipper. In the month following her transfer out of the BAU Dave and Ashley had seen very little of each other. Instead they spoke via text message several times a day. It was during these messages that their relationship had become more personal. No longer in the role of teacher/pupil they were able to communicate more freely. 

They sent each other teasing texts that slowly had turned sexual in nature; until one day Ashley had propositioned him. 

Ashley - ‘You’re making me wet!’

Dave – ‘Well, you’re making me hard.’

Ashley – ‘Really?’

Dave – ‘Hell yeah. Which is not good.’

Ashley – ‘Why not?’

Dave – ‘I’m sitting with Reid, Morgan and Hotch.’

Ashley – ‘LOL’

Ashley – ‘Don’t stand up or one of them might think you like them.’

Dave – ‘Very funny.’

Ashley – ‘Seriously though, I need to buy some batteries.’

Dave – ‘Why?’

Ashley – ‘I keep wearing out the ones in my vibrator.’

Dave – ‘TMI’

Ashley – ‘Seriously? You’re the reason I’m using it so much!’

Dave – ‘Oh yeah? Are you thinking about me when you do it?’

Ashley – ‘Yes. I wish you would just fuck me.’

Dave – ‘Kind of difficult since we haven’t seen each other in a month or two.’

Ashley – ‘I’ll be home when you land, why don’t you come over?’

Dave – ‘Did you just proposition me?’

Ashley – ‘Hell yeah!’

 

Since that night Dave and Ashley had seen each other every time they were both in town and yet they had been unable to take it to the next level. They had settled into a routine of intense make-out sessions ending with Dave making her come with either his hand or his mouth. The power of the mind was extreme and it was driving him and her crazy.

“Open your eyes,” she ordered as she pulled her mouth off of him and stood up. Dave complied watching her as she removed all of her clothes with a rushed impatience. She stood next to him, naked, touching herself as she watched him. “I’m not a little girl, David.”

He watched her fingers moving between her thighs. “No you are not,” he croaked. He sat up and slipped out of the shirt she had unbuttoned. She stepped to the side as he skimmed his pants and underwear down his legs and onto the floor. She knelt in front of him and took him back into her mouth. His hands rested on her head as his fingers buried into her long blond hair. She teased him with her tongue and hands until he was so hard he thought he would burst. 

“Now,” he groaned. He helped her to her feet and sat back as she climbed onto his lap. They were lined up perfectly on their first try. She slowly lowered herself taking his hard length inch by inch into her tight wet passage.

She groaned into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. Dave’s fingers bit into her hips as she settled completely onto his lap.

“Damn Baby,” she moaned. “You feel so good.”

“You should feel it from my side,” he whispered. He kissed her gently. “You’re perfect.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard while she moved her hips in a circular motion. Dave responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. They stayed like that for several minutes enjoying the intense pleasure of their copulation. 

“Fuck baby,” Dave groaned after breaking the kiss. “We need to switch directions.”

Ashley stopped moving in circles. She rose up pulling partway off of him then settled back down. “Is that better?” she asked.

“Fuck,” he swore. He rolled them to the side then stood up lifting her in his arms. “Hold on,” he whispered throatily as he carried her into the bedroom. 

He lowered her onto the mattress following her down without breaking the connection.

“You going to fuck me now?” she teased.

“What do you think?” he growled.

“About time,” she panted as he began thrusting in and out. She held tight to his shoulders as he pounded mercilessly. 

He kissed her roughly then nipped and licked at her neck as he quickly brought her to orgasm. 

“Come for me David,” she begged when she got her breath back. 

“Want to make you come again,” he bit out through clenched teeth.

“Later,” she said in a whispered promise against his skin. “Come on Baby. Come. Please.”

She slid her hands over his shoulders, across his neck and into his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go filling her with his seed. She clenched her thighs tight around him holding him close as he came. He held himself above her on trembling limbs as he sucked in deep breath. She grinned at him when he finally opened his eyes and peered at her. 

“That was incredible,” he breathed.

Her grin stretched wide. “Still thinking of me as a little girl?”

He snorted. “Hell no!”

“Good,” she pouted as she pulled him down on top of her. “I’m going to need another round tonight.”

“What ever you say Baby,” he said against her lips.


End file.
